


Синие листья

by Alfhild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biographical, Gen, Mars, astrobotanics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Производственный роман: астроном, телескоп, Марс.





	Синие листья

**Author's Note:**

> Упомянутая в тексте Люда - Людмила Евграфовна Попова, жена Г.А.Тихова, астроном-наблюдатель.

>   
> На далекой звезде Венере  
> Солнце пламенней и золотистей,  
> На Венере, ах, на Венере  
> У деревьев синие листья.
> 
> _Н.Гумилев_
> 
> "Синие листья Гумилева — это поэтическая метафора. Он был прекрасным поэтом, но не мог предвидеть появления новой науки — астроботаники. Согласно основоположнику этой науки Г.А.Тихову, "синие листья" должны иметь марсианские растения, приспособившиеся за долгие эпохи эволюции к суровым условиям этой планеты. А на Венере как раз по причине того, что там "Солнце пламенней и золотистей", листва деревьев, по Тихову, должна быть оранжевой и даже красной ‹...›" 
> 
> _(Известия, 1961, 13 февраля, веч. вып., статья И.Шкловского, посвященная запуску первой советской ракеты на Венеру)_   
> 

У самой двери в башню телескопа рос урюк, на котором не было ни одного целого плода — на дереве жила соня, она методично надкусывала все дозревшие урючины. Собственно, о существовании сони можно было догадаться только по этим, косвенным, обстоятельствам. Небо над обсерваторией быстро темнело, над горами уже видны были звезды. Но к западу плато обрывалось, ниже шла узкая полоса предгорий — лысых с южной стороны холмов, становившихся все ниже, а дальше была только степь. И там над самым горизонтом еще горела полоса заката, а над ней нежнейшая лазурь переходила в густую синеву подступающей ночи.  
Взгляд академика привычно следил за звездами — вот проступили над холмами светила четвертой величины, а вот уже пятой… сияет белым пламенем Венера, становясь с каждым мигом все ярче. Вот уже и и от заката лишь желтая полоска осталась на самом дне. Пора за работу.  
Академик нашел на небе Марс — красная звезда разгоралась все ярче. Конечно, сейчас не великое противостояние, но фотопластинки стали чувствительнее, методы наблюдения — тоньше, и кажется, что вот-вот будет доказана его идея о марсианской растительности. Конечно, все эти потемнения и посветления, сдвиги в спектрах — всего лишь косвенные свидетельства существования марсианских растений, как покусанные урючины — косвенное свидетельство существования сони.  
Но академик не первый год совершенствовал теорию и копил данные наблюдений. Тысячи отснятых пластинок. Тысячи спектров. Горы над южным окоёмом топорщатся щеткой тянь-шанских елей с сизоватой, словно присыпанной пылью темной хвоей. В темноте горы над Каменским плато преображаются в инопланетный пейзаж — острые треугольные пики вонзаются в небо, шумит ветер в огромных, по-марсиански сизых елях, и холодный воздух даже среди лета заставляет наблюдателей кутаться в полушубки. Он тоже приготовил полушубок и теплые перчатки, и прихватил термос с горячим чаем… В Пулково они с Людой брали с собой на ночь кофе, но тут он пристрастился к зеленому чаю, да и врачи советуют поберечь сердце… И Люды больше нет. А руки все чаще сводит от холода, и болят суставы.  
В башне он зарядил фотопластинки в кассеты и раскрыл купол. Створки разъехались почти без скрежета и астрограф прицелился в Марс. Это привычный, надежный инструмент — бредихинский астрограф, вывезенный осенью сорок первого из Пулкова, первый из телескопов обсерватории на Каменском Плато. Каждый раз, касаясь его, академик вспоминает самого Федора Александровича, съемки поверхностей планет и великое противостояние 1909 года. Как жаль, что Бредихин до него не дожил…  
Мысленно академик представляет себе синие травы и голубые лишайники Марса — днем они должны распускаться, ночью сворачиваться, прятаться от обжигающего холода. Сложно, но вполне возможно. Жизнь проникает всюду, она есть в кипящих серных источниках и в бессолнечных глубинах морей.  
Щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата — пора менять кассету. Теперь наблюдателю не нужно смотреть в телескоп самому, но всё же… Всё же он смотрит. Красновато-бурое пятно с более темными полосами, с белым пятном у полюса…  
“Как жаль, что я не доживу до полета на Марс, — за три года мысль стала привычной, она уже не колет острым сожаленьем. — Только в фантастических романах междупланетную экспедицию возглавляет седой академик.”  
О, он хорошо представлял себе эту картину — человек в серебристом герметичном костюме касается затянутой в перчатку рукой свернувшихся от холода синих травинок, и те разворачиваются, тянутся за теплом.  
Рассвет наступил внезапно, как всегда в этих горах. Столько лет, а все застает врасплох. Не то что долгий, обстоятельный ленинградский рассвет. Академик спустился вниз, налил в кружку остатки чая, еще горячего. Присел погреть руки — и сидел, задремывая, пока в лицо не ударил яркий солнечный луч. А открыв глаза, увидел соню. Зверек размером с мышь быстро-быстро откусывал от печенья, лежавшего на столе. Заметив, что человек смотрит на нее, соня мгновенно метнулась со стола прочь, лишь мелькнул пушистый хвост.  
В башне было холодно, она прогреется только к полудню. Академик медленно поднялся со стула, повесил полушубок на крючок в стене и, собрав тщательно запакованные отснятые пластинки, вышел наружу. К солнцу и жаркому утру.

**Author's Note:**

> Фигура Г.А.Тихова в астрономии неоднозначна. В свое время он был высококлассным астрономом-наблюдателем, создал астрофотометрическую лабораторию, эвакуировал Пулковскую обсерваторию в Алма-Ату, был одним из основателей обсерватории КАменское Плато, НИИ астрофизики и Академии наук Казахстана вообще. Был одним из первых в теории гравитационных линз, самостоятельно получил формулу коэффициента усиления гравитационной линзы для источников света с конечными угловыми размерами почти одновременно с Эйнштейном. Но это был 1937 год, и мир об этом так и не узнал. Ну, то есть узнал сильно позже.
> 
> А еще Тихов был "марсианином" - с самого начала своих наблюдений он много времени уделял именно Марсу. В начале 20 века многие ученые верили в то, что на других планетах Солнечной системы есть жизнь. Есть такие больные Марсом, для которых карта Скиапарелли - как подлинная карта Острова Сокровищ. И вот под старость увлечение догнало его.  
> С учеными такое бывает - у каждого настоящего ученого есть любимая идея, и иногда она выходит из-под контроля, и ученый, уже увенчанный лаврами, степенями и монографиями, с толпами учеников и аспирантов, начинает обосновывать Идею. Вот как Б.А.Рыбаков с язычеством древней Руси и поисками автора "Слова о полку Игореве". Как Гумилев с теорией пассионарности. Как Маргарита Альбедиль с мудростью и гармонией Древней Индии. Как Н.Я.Марр со стадиальной теорией языка и трудовыми выкриками ЙОН, САЛ, БЕР, РОШ. И это еще они примерно в своей области компетентности выдавали, а есть ведь и такие, которые впираются в не свою... Причем обычно в своей области съезжают гуманитарии - историки,филологи, лингвисты, а в чужую обычно лезут математики и физики. И биологи еще.  
> В общем, Тихов с какого-то момента стал одержим идеей астроботаники - теории о том, какими могут быть растения на разных планетах и особенно на Марсе. Он выбил себе сектор астроботаники при АН КазССР и тихо-мирно собирал информацию, делал снимки и ставил опыты. А еще писал популярные статьи, которые очень любили советские фантасты 50-60-х.  
> А язва и тролль Шкловский (не тот, который литературовед и террорист, автор "Сентиментального путешествия", а тот, который астрофизик и автор "Эшелона" и "Вселенная. Жизнь. Разум") - так вот, этот Шкловский ссылку на тиховскую астроботанику использовал для того, чтобы в статье для "Известий" процитировать Гумилева, да с именем и фамилией. Хотя, конечно, сам он астроботанику считал придурью старшего коллеги.
> 
> Для меня имя Гавриила Адриановича Тихова связано с обсерваторией Каменского Плато, где я сама вела наблюдения на телескопе, делала снимки планет со спутниками и кометы Галлея. Его любимый астрограф стоит через дорожку наискосок от того телескопа, на котором вели свои наблюдение мы, участники астрономического кружка при Алма-Атинском дворце пионеров.


End file.
